Playing cards remain a popular source of entertainment and intellectual stimulation. An endless variety of card games utilize a standard deck of cards in a variety of ways. Many popular games and game variants require those participating to conceal their cards from their opponents while viewing the cards themselves. This creates an interesting scenario in which each player has imperfect information, making for exciting and popular games.
Concealing one's facedown cards from opponents while viewing them is not a trivial task, and is especially difficult for those with disabilities to arms, hands, or the like who have trouble manipulating cards. Also, frequent re-checking of the cards in such a scenario can lead to great wear-and-tear on the cards themselves. This process requires enough precision and manual dexterity that it contributes a great amount of stress, time, and effort to an extended game of cards. For those with disabilities, an assisting person who is not able to participate in the game may be required simply for purposes of card manipulation.
Various attempts have been made to provide objects which assist in the holding and viewing of cards. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,528, issued in the name of Langan, describes a projecting and viewing device. The Langan device utilizes a projector and screen to view microfilm information and the like which is stored on cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,895, issued in the name of Brownlee, describes a playing card caddy. The Brownlee device contains a plurality of pockets for the holding of playing cards and displaying of information to a player once a hand has been dealt, preventing the need for constant manipulation and support of the cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,880, issued in the name of Flam, describes a playing card holder. The Flam device provides a means of support a dealt hand of cards during playing in a hands-free and easily accessible manner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a secure, personalized view of a player's hand of cards. Also, many such devices are not easily transported or manipulated once set up. Furthermore, many such devices are not easily operable in a discrete manner by another player at the table, such as may be necessary when assisting a disabled player. Accordingly, there exists a need for a playing card holder and viewer without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.